1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timepieces, and particularly to an adjustable global timepiece.
2. Description of Prior Art
A traditional timepiece generally includes a case, a dial, a movement mechanism, and time pointers, i.e. a hour hand, a minute hand and a second hand. Such timepiece can only display the time in a local time zone and cannot instantly display the time in another time zone. However, for those people frequently traveling around the world, it becomes more and more important to understand and master the local time in different time zones. Under this kind of demand, the common timepiece will not be able to provide this kind of information. Gradually, various kinds of global timepiece have been developed to improve this inconvenient situation, which can show the local time all over the world through the reading of a single timepiece.
China patent application serial No. 03215040.7 discloses a global timepiece. The global timepiece includes a dial assembly, a movement mechanism, and a date memory. The dial assembly includes a time dial and a time zone dial. The movement mechanism has a main shaft. The main shaft extends through the time dial and engages with the time zone dial so as to drive the time zone to rotate. However, the global timepiece is unduly complex, compared with a traditional timepiece. It is difficult for a user to directly understand and master the time through a glance.